zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness Dyed By Darkness/Transcript
Pre-Scene Dialogue (BIS Hideout) Razma: Phew... I'm back. [[Semyl Shambrow|'Semyl']]:''' You back already?!? Jeez, that was quick. '''Razma: Never mind that, look at this photograph. It's pretty low-resolution, but... (A picture is seen.) Warren: ...Where did you get this? There seems to be something there... Is this what you were talking about earlier? Razma: Well, how about this picture? (Another picture is seen.) Warren: ...This is.... Bolozof's new machine! Ares: Wasn't it called... Bizac? Razma: And look at this one. Phil: The frame in production... This is not an LEV! Can it be.... An OF?!? Razma: Bingo. I think this is Zephyrs' secret factory. Mebius: That Bizac-frame, it did look different from an LEV. If it's been built with OF technology - that is, if it includes metatron - that explains everything.... Cage: Meta...tron. That's the precious material that they use in the catapults at the spaceports, right? Razma: I figure the Martian government is probably doing all it can to keep it all a secret, but they wouldn't have them together with the LEVs. I think that they would have to have a special place where they dealt with all the OF-related matters. Deckson: That's true. If they're hiding their OF research, it would make sense that they would have their own private facility. Mebius: Then it's possible that the Black Frame that sank the Bonaparte was constructed there too? Myona: And... perhaps there was some sort of unexpected accident during testing, and they lost control... And it hit Bonaparte... Cage: That would mean that Zephyrs and his men were behind that accident... Ares: It's possible. Semyl: And? How'd you find this joint? Razma: I regret to inform you that's an industry secret. Semyl: Right, an industry secret... Like slappin' a tracer on a girl, stalkin' her, and plannin' on inviting her out to dinner? Razma: Yeah, yeah... You know how women are, you convince them it's destiny and.. How...how did you know about that?!? Semyl: I knew it! Razma: Dang... That was a trick? Semyl: <> You know, you are so transparent. Myona, what do you think of guys who do things like this? Myona: ...... Razma: (Uh-oh... Don't look at me like that!!) Myona: ... I think it sucks. Razma: (Ouch!) Razma: No! It's not like that! ...Er... Mebius: OK. Enough of that. So, is that how you came across the information? Razma: Yeah. She was suspiciously alert for a civilian. She told us to 'take the child to a safe place' ...as if she knew what was going to happen. Cage: Wow... I didn't notice that at all.... Myona: Oh... I understand now.... I'm sorry, Razma... Razma: Heh, heh... It's no big deal. Cage: But.... She said that as she was leaving. You didn't have time to put the tracer on her after she said that... Myona: Um, Razma... Razma: Oh... Ha haha hah!!..... Hey, don't sweat the small stuff!! Mebius: That's so typical of you, Razma... But in this case, you were able to obtain information because you did that, so we can't complain.... So what are we going to do? Should we wait until they make a move? Yukito: You sound as though you want to move on it immediately....? Mebius: Well, are you against that? Yukito: That depends on our strategy. This facility belongs to the Ryan Corporation. I'm sure their security system exceeds that of most military facilities... And I'm sure their LEVs do also. Myona: Ryan Corporation? What's that? Phil: It comes next to NUT, Nereidum Universal Technology, a manufacturer. Of course, even though they're second in the industry, they're nowhere close to NUT - NUT has the power to build its own colony with no help from anyone. Myona: Wow. Deckson: ...Hmmm... Ryan, eh? I can see how OF manufacturing would be attractive to him, to beat their competition. It would make sense if they had helped with the construction of the Bizac too. Ares: I think we should sneak in. Warren: Why? Ares: Well... the secret production of military weapons has been proven by the information supplied by Razma. All we need to prove now is the existence of Earthlings within the facility, and there will be enough to indict Zephyrs for his involvement. If all goes well, we may also be able to obtain data from the local server, and that is the most definitive evidence that we can lay our hands on. Warren: ...I agree completely with your plan. But what's the hurry? Ares: Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. Is it such a bad thing? Warren: ...... Deckson: It's true, this may be a good opportunity to take action. Warren, if we don't move now, we may end up having to wait until they make their next move, in which case we'll allow something to happen. Warren: ...You're right. I understand. We must build our strategy very carefully. (Robin enters.) Robin: <> So now you're going to go after Zephyrs. Why didn't I know about this? Deckson: Ms. O'Connell... I am about to discuss this with you. I had no intention of keeping this a secret from you... Robin: He's a very powerful man. Do you understand that this could be risky for me too? Deckson: Well.... Robin: ....<> I'm only joking. But it wouldn't hurt you to worry about me sometimes too, you know? I work hard too. Deckson: Yes... Thank you. Twede: ...I have prepared a blueprint of the area with possible invasion routes, for your review. Razma: No way! When?!? We just started talking ahout it right now!? Twede: ...I will take care of the security problem. Please, just look out for the Security LEVs. Razma: Um, heLLO-? Do you copy?? Twede: ...Good luck. I will pray for your safety. Robin: I'm, sorry... Please don't take it personally. Semyl: You got no presence, is why. (A sound is heard.) Semyl: OW! Boy, I'm gonna make you cry! Razma: You need to learn to shut it! Semyl: <> That's it! Razma: Hah! Show me what you got!! Mebius: Well, shall we get going? Cage: Yes.. Scene Deckson: ...Listen. Twede said that he would take care of the security system, so we don't need to worry about cameras or sensors - but even he can't control human eyes. Beware of the Security LEVs while you go about your business. Razma: Well, if Twede is going to hack into the system so that Security and the facility can't communicate, why don't we just take them all down at once? Mebius: And make a big commotion so Security does show up? Warren: ...Not a good move. It's best if nobody finds out about this. Security trusts its sensors, so I don't think there will be too many Security LEVs on site. We should think of it as a clandestine operation. Razma: Tsk. Fine. Yukito: Get within 3 squares of an enemy LEV and it's war on the spot. Be careful. If a Security LEV finds you, you may be able to get out of it if you beat it immediately.... Cage: 3 squares? Yukito: Don't worry about it. Anyway, we'll have to find an entrance first. Then Phil and Ares will go in on the Blade. Is that okay with everyone? Deckson: That's fine. There are 5 routes. You need to figure out which one will lead to the inside of the facility. Cage: So there's a way in out of those choices, and we go and check each one? Deckson: Correct. Don't get caught, now! Cage: Yes sir! Razma: ...Why is it Phil and Ares? Mebius: ...In this group, those two are best with that kind of stuff. Cage: What kind of stuff? Mebius: Well, computer stuff... hacking. Ares: It's almost time. Myona: Ares, Phil - be careful! Ares: Yeah. Phil: Yes... I-I will! You can leave it to me! Deckson: OK, is everybody ready? I will stay here and give you instructions... Let me know once you are inside. (The Blade and Edge disappear.) Nadia: ...strange... Sp. Task Soldier: Is something the matter? Nadia: Are the sensors functioning normally? Something feels off... Is it just me? Sp. Task Soldier: All functions are normal. Perhaps you are tired. May I suggest that you take a rest? Nadia: Why, are you bothered by my being here? Sp. Task Soldier: No. Far from it, I'm honored! If it were up to me, I would be with you like this for all eternity! Nadia: ...What a strange man - not that I dislike you. Sp. Task Soldier: Thank you. Normally, I would take that as a cue to flirt, but I shall refrain from such action for now. So that you might rest, I will continue with this Security post, although I will be very lonely. Nadia: Heh... OK, fine. I'm going to take a break, you take care of everything while I'm away. Sp. Task Soldier: Phew... That was close. Now, where were we? Twede: I've sent false data to the remaining cameras and sensors, communication has been cut off, and the arrangements are complete. (Everything's done on time. I've done my part, now please do yours and do it well...) Semyl: ...You best behave yourself today! Don't you go lookin' for that Nadia chick! Razma: Not an issue. I'm very reliable when need be... Heh heh. Semyl: Unconvincing, at best. Warren: ...it's time. Let's go. Ally Within Three Squares Of Enemy Or Enemy Is Attacked Sp. Task Soldier: Terrorists?! Security! Invasion!! HEY! Respond!.... Tsk.... Communication's been cut off. They'll pay for this... Deckson: Get him! Pharsti Dialogue (Be detected by an enemy and destroy the enemy in the same turn.) Cage: I guess we were able to beat them? Pharsti: Although I cannot say it is the best turn of events... Cage: Come on, everything's okay. As long as the plan goes well, everything's good. Pharsti: Every single action leads up to the final result. Not taking everything seriously will result in failure. Cage: Pharsti... Don't you ever get tired thinking about everything all the time? Pharsti: Computers do not get tired. Cage: ... Allies Detected Sp. Task Soldier: '''There! (Screen flashes.) '''Cage: Huh? What?! Pharsti: '''I believe that was a signal. They know of our whereabouts. The plan has failed. I propose evacuation. '''Cage: ...oh no.... Wrong Entrance Reached Deckson: I don't think that's the one. Check the others! Right Entrance Reached Deckson: That's it, Phil! Phil: Ares! I think that's it over there! Ares: OK. Let's proceed carefully so they don't see us. Phil: Yessss! Ares: OK... We're going in! Deckson: The first stage of the plan has been completed. Everyone, retreat. Cage: Yes sir! (BIS retreats.) Post-Scene Dialogue (Hidden Factory) Cage: We succeeded somehow. Deckson: Yes... I hope the rest goes as smoothly. Razma: Since there's time until our next move, I'd like to take a short nap. Semyl: What?!? What are you thinking...?! Razma: ZZZZZZZZ...... Myona: ...He really fell asleep. Mebius: I can't quite figure out if he's headed for greatness, or if he's just stupid. Yukito: Well, that's Razma. We should all take turns and get some rest too. Cage: (Ares...Phil... Good luck!) Category:Transcripts